Wario vs Scrooge McDuck
Wario vs Scrooge McDuck 'is ZombieSlayer23's twenty-fifth DBX! Description ''Super Mario Bros. vs Duck Tales! Season 2 Episode 10! Sometimes people can be full of greed, but for these 2, greed is a major part of their lives! Which gold-loving freak will come out on top? Who do you want to win? Wario Scrooge Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Wario walked onward at the path through Duckberg. Wario had lots of glances directed towards him; the folk were usually ducks, not humans! A gold glimmer caught Wario's attention. Stopping right in his tracks, Wario glanced quickly at the direction of the glimmer. It was gold! Wario drooled in happiness and ran in a full sprint towards the gold. As soon as he reached the gold, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. As he turned to walk away, a cane came hurling at Wario. This took him by surprise; Wario tried running away from the attack, but it was too late. The cane bashed his head, knocking him into the ground. Wario growled and leaped onto his feet without hesitation. He came to face Scrooge, whom picked up his cane back into his grasp. Scrooge: Stealin' my lucky penny, ey'? Wario, sweating heavily, sneakily tucked the penny deeper into his pocket. Wario: Wha- What?.... Scrooge growled. Scrooge: Don't lie to me you clacker! I'll show you a thing or two 'bout stealin'! Wario could only hide the fear and show the menace on his face. The two fighters rushed at one another. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost - Round 1) Unexpectedly, Wario reached out to Scrooge and grabbed the back of his head. Pulling with a heavy heave, Wario jammed half of Scrooge's head into his mouth. Feathers started to drip out of his mouth as Scrooge frantically looked for an escape. Thinking of only one solution, Scrooge managed to bite the inside of Wario's tongue. Wario cried in pain and released his grip on Scrooge, leaving the duck on the rough ground once more. Ruffling his sleeves for a good ol' whoopin', Scrooge stomped over to Wario. Right as the rival recovered, Scrooge pounded his fist into Wario's gut. Wario was sent into the air without a moment's waste, and Scrooge quickly backhanded Wario across the face as Wario came crashing to the ground. Wario was sent an extra distance to the side, crashing into a small pile of rocks. Wario growled and leaped onto his bike. A loud growl from the bike ignited the engine. Menacingly, Wario drove the bike with incredible speed towards Scrooge. CRUNCH! Did I fool you there? Probably. A twig was mauled in half in the process. Scrooge quickly pulled out his Shrink Ray and fired it at the motorcycle. With a quick reaction, Wario managed to leap onto his bike just in time before it was shrinked into the size of a germ. Scrooge attempted several more fires from the same weapon, but Wario dodged the attacks without a scratch. Wario could only think of one idea. FRT! A loud and toxic cloud of green approached Scrooge. The duck tried running away from the scene, but the cloud was too fast. It enveloped Scrooge, forcing him to smell something horrible. Scrooge coughed several times, on the verge of gagging. Before long, a fist appeared from the cloud and was smashed into Scrooge's skull, knocking him into the ground. Another attack went for the leg; Wario leaped from no where and tackled Scrooge's leg. But Scrooge countered the attack and whacked Wario between the eyes with his cane. Tears shed from Wario's eyes out of pain, and before long Scrooge popped his cane once more at Wario's neck. The toxic cloud disappeared and Wario was seen balling on the ground. Scrooge: Come on, lad! Show me you're really worth stealing my lucky penny! (Cue: Theme of Rashid - Street Fighter V - From 0:17) Wario growled and leaped onto his feet, tears still streaming from his face. Wario threw his fist at Scrooge, but the old man quickly countered the attack and bashed his cane into Wario's sweet spot. Wario threw himself backwards and yelped in pain. But the pain fuels you. Wario, hoping to make Scrooge think he would throw a punch at him, pushed his fist forward. Scrooge easily grabbed the fist, but this is exactly what Wario wanted. Wario pulled upwards and to the side, spinning Scrooge into the air. Moments passed before Scrooge crashed into the ground, rebounding off it right upon impact. Wario quickly thrust his foot upwards, ambitiously kicking him in the spine. Scrooge was sent crashing through a tree, where it snapped in half and nearly toppled onto the rich duck. But Scrooge, rolled past the attack, barely avoiding the attack. Wario rushed at Scrooge, but with a quick sweep of his leg, Scrooge sent Wario into the ground. Scrooge: Take this! Scrooge thrust his cane downwards, bashing Wario's torso. CRACK! Scrooge bashed the top of Wario's skull. CRACK! Wario: Enough! Wario noticed a Super Smash Bros. Crystal floating into the air. With a swift kick, Wario brought Scrooge off of him and onto the ground. Wario quickly leaped into the air with a Wario Waft, instantly shattering the crystal and revealing Wario Man. 'Wario Man leaped into the air with tremendous force, jumping way higher than he ever could. Scrooge: ''What..... How? Wario landed besides Scrooge and slammed his fist into Scrooge's gut, cracking several bones and leaving the duck to drop to the ground. Scrooge heaved and tried getting up, but the pain was too excruciating. Wario laughed before bashing his fist into the top of Scrooge's head. '''CRUNCH! Brain guts exploded from the inside of Scrooge's head, flooding the ground. Wario Man sighed in triumph and fled the scene right as police men exited their vehicles and turned the decaying corpse into a crime scene. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Wario! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights